My Worst Mistake
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: We never should have got involved, but life doesn't always go the way it should. Sometimes a person does things they really shouldn't do. He's my best kept secret and my worst mistake. But I don't regret a moment.


**AN: Only my third attempt at a Sailor Moon fic, and my first involving anyone other than the senshi themselves. Not my characters, as always. Apologies for any glaring differences from the original storyline - but it's fanfiction - it doesn't have to be canon.**

He's my best kept secret and my worst mistake. I think I knew that at the time, even – it was completely obvious the entire world would be against us. Both worlds, I should say – his and mine. Strange how it's acceptable for the Princess of the Moon to marry the Prince of Earth, with everyone's blessings, but two bodyguards from those same two worlds aren't allowed to be together. I should explain who we are, perhaps. My name is Rei, and I'm probably better known as Sailor Mars, one of the senshi. He is Jadeite, one of the four Generals of Earth.

We met in the Moon Kingdom, during the time known as the Silver Millenium, when the marriage between Princess Serena and Prince Darian was being arranged. I can't say it was Serena's choice to marry him, but equally so, she wasn't averse to the idea. Queen Serenity, in her infinite wisdom (if I didn't love the woman so much, that would be sarcastic), decided to pair up the senshi with the Generals, at official functions, meals and such like, and Jadeite was my partner.

The day we met, I was in the rose garden, trying to rid myself of the foul mood I was in. Someone, I don't know who, directed him out there, and he's very lucky he survived the encounter. It isn't a clever idea to interrupt a practice session, so my firebird nearly took off his head when he startled me. That rosebush never did recover from its unintentional burning.

"My sincerest apologies, Sailor Mars. I did not mean to interrupt."

"General Jadeite, I presume." For someone who controls the element of fire, my voice could be surprisingly icy when I chose.

………………

So we didn't get off to the best of starts. That's not unusual – I'm not a very social person, and I resent people being forced on me. Still, I made an effort when I found we were expected to appear together at the ball that night – argumentative I may be, but not to the point of embarrassing myself in public.

To my surprise, he behaved like the perfect gentleman that evening; I couldn't actually fault his behaviour. Or his dancing, which is usually something I try to avoid – there's only so many times I can cope with having my feet stepped on before I get angry.

………………

Not long after, we started sneaking around the palace, meeting in secret. It reminded me of a pair of teenagers, even though we were both older than that. To this day, I don't know how we were never caught, although I suspect my reputation for having a bad temper may have helped to keep others away. We had three months of bliss before he and the others had to return to Earth – I don't remember the exact reason, but I do know that Darian's presence was required there. We said our goodbyes privately the night before – the only reason I even attended the official ceremony was because it was my duty as a senshi. I wasn't Rei, that morning; I was Sailor Mars. And it was as Sailor Mars that I wished the Earth General a safe journey home.

………………

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd confided in Serena. No doubt she'd have pushed us to get married – she was ever the romantic – but that would definitely not have been a popular choice with Queen Serenity. Oh, we weren't forbidden from having relationships, nothing like that, but we were expected, as part of the Queen's court, to settle down with aristocrats or minor royals. Jadeite was neither.

………………

None of us expected what happened next. Earth declared war on the Moon Kingdom, led by someone calling herself Queen Beryl. The generals that we'd all been friends (and more) with were now fighting us, and not displaying any sign that they knew us. It was as though they'd been brainwashed. Maybe they had – I'll never know for certain. Beryl, though, she knew. That's one thing I am convinced of. Why else would Jadeite be attacking me, Zoicite fighting Ami (Sailor Mercury) and so on? She worked out what would hurt us the most, mentally, and used it against us. That's why Ami, Minako and Makoto are dead, and I'm not far from it.

As I lay here in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, I can see the only people left standing are Queen Serenity, Beryl and Jadeite, who is watching me. The other generals laughed as their opponents died. He isn't laughing. Neither does he seem particularly pleased about the situation. Ah, there are the other three, come to congratulate him, no doubt. Surprisingly, he waves, them away, almost angry with them. They leave, and he crouches down next to me.

"I don't know why, but I feel as though I know you, Sailor Mars."

I wanted to reply, tell him the truth, but I haven't the strength to talk. It seems that Beryl's brainwashing wasn't strong enough, because he does, subconsciously, remember me. My eyes close, and I take one final breath. I know this is the end, of me, the Sailor Senshi, and the Moon Kingdom. There's nothing I can do, and I wish there was.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Mars. Rei." The last words I hear, and a small victory for me. Hopefully he'll protect Queen Serenity. The Jadeite I know would, to avenge me and atone for his actions.

………………

As she lay there, dying, my memories came flooding back to me. I knew this woman, intimately. She may be calling herself Sailor Mars, but I knew her as Rei. And Beryl must have known this, why else make me fight the one I loved? Now that was something I hadn't even admitted to myself before, but it was true. There was only one thing I could do now. Find Queen Serenity and see if she could use the legendary Silver Crystal on Rei and the others.

"I'm sorry, General Jadeite, but even the Silver Crystal cannot bring a person back to life."

"There must be something, your majesty." I was probably being rude, but I was desperate.

"All I can do is send them into the future, where they will be reborn, hopefully in a time safer than this."

So that's what she did. She sent them to Earth, to the twentieth century, a place called Tokyo. I hope I'll still be around to see them. I need to apologise to Rei properly, at a time she can actually hear me. I think I was a little too late. Before I could even blink, Serenity was dead and Beryl was standing before me.

"General Jadeite."

If I wanted to live long enough to see Rei again, I knew I needed to follow Beryl's orders. At least for now.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"We return to Earth. Find the rest of the generals. We leave immediately."

Was she forgetting that the four of us can teleport? Chances are, they were already back in their quarters on Earth. Still, an order is an order. I saluted, then left. One day, Beryl. One day you'll regret this.

**AN: Did I make a complete mess of this or not? I won't know unless you review and tell me.**


End file.
